Melody's Quest
by Lifeofroos
Summary: The Olympians have ordered Melody to do trails to prove herself, and the last trail is created by Dionysus. It might be harder than most people would think… This is one of the trails of Melody. If people like it, I will upload more.


**This is one of the last chapters of the sequel to Ray Of Sunshine, called Melody's Quest. If people like it, I will upload the entire story. You don't need to read Ray Of Sunshine before reading this. The only thing you really need to know is that Melody has to do quests, and that Zeus doesn't really like her. Leia is Melody's girlfriend.**

I sighed and loosened my shoulders. This was the last quest. The entire Olympian council stood behind me, together with my friends. They all thought I wasn't able to lose anymore. I had gone through so much. What could Dionysus, the youngest and last Olympian, do that the rest of them didn't already do? They all thought.

I was prepared for everything. I looked behind me. My parents looked hopeful. My analysis was right for them. Leia had the same look in his eyes, like I had already won. Anna and Mary quietly cheered for me. They were already wearing party dresses.

Lastly, I caught Dionysus eyes. He was the only one who didn't look so sure about my assumed definite win. Fire had filled his eyes, combined with… I couldn't totally say, but it looked like some kind of regret. That wasn't good. I swiftly looked away, and ran towards the huge doors for the last time.

I opened my eyes. I stood in a hallway. It was dark, silent and damp. I couldn't see my own hands. I put a step forward. Nothing happened. I took another step. Another one. Still nothing was happening. I started to walk at a faster pace. Nothing jumped at me. Nothing tried to kill me.

I smiled. This was going to be an almost literal walk in the park. I started to walk faster. The sudden flute music started to get a little ancy, my brain felt a little light, and my body felt heavy, but I didn't think that meant anything. Suddenly, I saw something on my right side. I pulled out my sword and looked around. There was nothing.

With my sword in my hand, I walked further. The flutes sounded louder and louder. I heard something growl on my left side. A candle suddenly lit up. I screeched and jumped to the other side. Yet, a shadow had appeared over there. It looked like a tiger, and it was flexing its muscles, ready to jump. I ran away, as fast as I could. More tigers appeared. I heard more growling, from all sides of the hallway.

In between that, I suddenly heard a whisper. ' _Oh, she thinks she is strong…'_ I ignored it and sprinted further. When did this stupid hallway end? I heard laughing sounds. It sounded a bit like Leia. My heart twisted. I felt a tear coming down my cheek. I thought she loved me. ' _Yes, she does. Well, that won't last long…'_ I heard Leia's voice say. I let out a sob and slowed down a little.

Immediately, one of the shadows jumped to the other side of the room. I screamed and tripped, scraping my knees. The laughing became louder, and more voices joined in. ' _Our beauties will get her, just you wait…'_ A female whispered. ' _Yes, darling, for sure.'_ A male voice this time. To be frank, the last voice sounded a bit like the one of Dionysus. He is on the other side of this battle, I thought immediately. He doesn't want me to survive. The tigers will tear me to pieces!

I jumped up and ran away again. ' _Her blood will flow in this hallway…'_ A girl, it sounded a bit like a nymph, said, ' _Just like the blood of all those monsters flew in the arena, many, many nights ago…'_ There was more screeching laughter, and every voice went silent. The shadows faded. I stopped running. I couldn't move my limbs anymore. The voices were right. Dionysus wasn't on the bad side. No one was on the bad side. No one… except for me.

I had been wrong all along. I didn't need to do these quests. I needed to be free, and help war victims. That was the only right thing to do. I slowly started walking further. Somewhere in this weird space, there must be a war, I thought. I saw grapevines and Ivy growing on my arms. Yes, I thought. I laughed maniacally. Yes. The plants like me. I am on the good track, I thought.

I walked faster again. I felt my blood flowing through my veins. It leaped and it stirred, like it wanted to go somewhere. ' _She thinks she is on the right track, now… '_ The voices started whispering again. ' _It won't be hard to get her on our side then…'_ I nodded. I wanted to be on their side. That was the bright side. It was the only way. I put my hands in the air. 'Take me!' I screamed. 'I want to be with you! I want to be on the bright side!' I laughed again.

I put my hands forwards, and closed my eyes. I set a few steps and then… I couldn't anymore. I opened my eyes. I was looking at the wall. My hands were resting in places, which were exactly their size. I stared at the wall before me. Suddenly, a face appeared, out of nowhere. It opened his mouth, and screamed so loud my ears hurt. I screamed as well, and put a step back. I fell backwards, into a hole in the floor.

I screamed again, louder than before. It felt like I was going through a looping. I landed on the floor. I heard the voices laugh. ' _Ha-Ha-ha! She thinks she is worthy to be on our level. Unacceptable. We need to learn her a lesson…'_ I heard something growling again. The tiger shaped shadows got to me really quick, and I started to run. It didn't matter where I was running to. I needed to find the right side. I needed to get down the war victims. Or did I need to feed them?

One tiger got extremely close, and hit my ankle. I screamed. 'Ah! You monster of shadows, you will not get to me!' I screamed. I ran faster and faster, until I saw an open door. It lead to a round room. The shadows disappeared. Everything went silent. I couldn't run anymore. Candles in the room lit up, all after each other. The door behind me closed. And there, in the middle of the room, sat Leia.

She looked at me with a dead-eyed stare. 'Leia! You are here, good! Listen, we need to find the right side!' I said. Leia stood up and walked towards me. She put a hand on my cheek and smiled. And just like that, she vanished. I felt a hollow place in my stomach, as my hand fell down. 'Leia?' I whispered. I heard nothing. I closed my eyes. When I opened them again, I was back in the damp hallway.

I felt behind me. There was a wall. The flute music started again, and I heard the whispering voices. They said the same things they had said before. I sunk to my knees and cried. All my good will was gone. I would never come to the right side. I wasn't worthy. I would be put into this same corner again and again, until I learned my place. I didn't have to move anymore. It didn't have a reason. I sat there and cried, cried, cried.

'She isn't going to make it!' Demeter screamed, with a scared tone. Raya and Apollo hung close in eachothers arms, on the verge of tears. 'Couldn't you think of something easy, Dionysus!?' Athena screamed. 'Couldn't she be in a theatre production, or something? You know how to think! I believed, at least!' Dionysus didn't answer. He looked like he wanted to cry as well. The fire in his eyes had died down, and his eyes showed only regret.

The only one who didn't show any sadness, was Zeus. He was happier than the rest. He put a hand on his son's shoulder. Dionysus angrily pushed him away. Leia cried, while Anna, Mary and Leia tried to comfort her. Leia didn't notice the three girls around him. She wanted to murder Dionysus, if it wasn't for the fact that that was impossible. Hermes jumped around the room, while trying to get everyone in a better mood. 'Come on, guys, its okay! She will shake it of!' His voice sounded less and less confident. Everyone started to lose hope.

The tears kept streaming down my cheeks. Questions started to poor into my head. Why was I here? Why was I in a damp, dark hallway? Why did I want to be good? Why was I so sad about Leia? I knew the answer to those questions, once, a long time ago. It was still somewhere in my head. I felt it. I could almost get there. I reached as far as I could. I looked in the darkest corners of my brain. And I found it.

I needed to do quests. So my parents could see me again. I stood up. I still didn't know why I wanted to do that, but I had a cause. I would follow it. It would at least bring me somewhere. I started walking down the hallway. Eventually, I reached the end. I went over the wall with my hands, again. I felt the places just the size of my hands, again. I saw the face, again. Instead of running away, this time I put my hand into its mouth. And I felt a doorknob.

The voices stopped. The flute music went silent. The ivy and grapevines stopped growing. The shadows houled and disappeared. I pulled the doorknob down. The door opened, and I stepped back into the throneroom.

 **Let me know if you like it and want to see more!**


End file.
